Em busca do Livro
by Hrun
Summary: Alguém tinha que falar sobre esse cenário maravilhoso do Disco. A Biblioteca!Notei que só havia uma fic em português do Discworld, achei uma boa ideia que a minha primeira fanfic fosse sobre o mundo do Disco. Espero que gostem. OC.
1. Chapter 1

Parte 1

Stela contemplou os portões da Biblioteca com reverência. Os inúmeros símbolos alquímicos que preenchiam cada centímetro cúbico – pois o portão, como toda a Biblioteca, tinha muito mais dimensões que a lógica humana lhe permitia ter – tinham que ter algum significado misterioso em uma língua longe das capacidades de aprendizado dela. Provavelmente um significado que ela teria medo de descobrir.

Stela sempre sonhara em conhecer magos e de verdade. Desde que tinha sete anos e vivia com seu pai e sua mãe numa fazenda a dez dias de viagem de Ankh-Morpork, onde criava vacas. Stela sempre gostara de vacas. Nunca entendeu por que algumas delas morriam tão cedo, mas sempre gostara de brincar com as tetas, que nunca entendera direito para que serviam, e de acariciar suas belas manchas marrons e pretas, que eram, para ela, o sinônimo de beleza. Seus pais sempre a diziam que ela era como uma bela vaquinha. Apelidaram-na de malhada, por ser cheia de sardinhas. Todos os seus amigos pareceram adotar o mesmo apelido, mas, diziam eles, era por um motivo diferente. Algo relacionado com suas ancas.

Mas independentemente de seu amor por vacas, o que Stela amava eram histórias de magos soltando magias impressionantes que mudavam o destino do Disco. Ela sempre quis soltar uma magia de verdade alguma vez em sua vida, no entanto, eles pareciam não sair muito. Apesar de ter conhecido inúmeros heróis, Stela não conhecera sequer um único mago em toda a sua vida.

Sua mãe lhe explicara, aos dez anos, que seu sonho era tolo, pois magos viviam enfurnados na Universidade Invisível, a mais importante escola de magia do Disco, e que eles não aceitavam garotas, mas ela soubera que tudo isso havia mudado. Os magos aceitavam mulheres desde que ela tinha quinze anos de idade. Desde então foi o sonho de Stela ir para a Universidade Invisível. No entanto, seus pais jamais permitiriam. Foi por isso que Stela candidatou-se, por correspondência, a uma vaga de secretária em Ankh-Morpork. Livre de seus pais, poderia finalmente conseguir uma vaga na maior escola de magia do Disco.

Stela não sabia que a única vaga que conseguiria seria de faxineira, mas assim que soube que poderia varrer o chão da universidade, não pensou duas vezes em começar a trabalhar. Tinha ido a Ankh-Morpork e tinha conseguido chegar mais perto de seu sonho. Se trabalhasse duro e tivesse um pouco de sorte, conseguiria sua vaga estudantil na universidade, ela tinha plena certeza disso.

E agora as vastas portas da Biblioteca revelavam-lhe escritos tão formidáveis que ela sentiu-se leve como o ar ao se imaginar lendo-os.

O mago que a acompanhava adiantou-se e empurrou uma das portas.

Não abriu.

O mago empurrou de novo, dessa vez com mais força, mas ambas as portas continuaram imóveis.

-Só um instante... – Disse ele. – Abram, ó magníficas portas do saber, e deixem que os ignorantes adentrem seus vastos salões de... Hã...Saber! – conjurou o mago, agitando suas mãos em movimentos bruscos, fazendo tudo parecer muito impressionante para a nova funcionária.

"Mas que diabos..." pensou Rincewind enquanto enrolava mais um pouco, tentando descobrir por que a porta estava trancada àquela manhã.

-Libertem os horrores escondidos, portas da magia! – Disse ele, gritando alo o bastante para acordar toda a universidade invisível. Será que não havia ninguém do outro lado? – Permitam que os ignorantes passem e deixem para trás sua ignorância para aprender em seus salões majestosos! – Continuou ele, começando a fica irritado com a incompetência dos funcionários da universidade. Se ao menos já tivesse memorizado o feitiço para abrir portas...

-Pare de gritar seu obtuso, tem gente tentando dormir na universidade! – Gritou de volta o prof. Samuel Panter.

Rincewind, constrangido, tentou sinalizar para o professor fazendo caretas quando Stela olhou para o professor. Queria fazer uma boa cena para a garota, cuja aparência deslumbrante quase o fazia querer desistir de seu sonho de ser mago. Quase.

Samuel pareceu só notar a garota depois, tonto de sono como ainda estava. Então seus olhos arregalaram-se por um segundo, e voltaram à posição normal logo depois de sondar o jovem corpo à sua frente.

Stela era uma jovem de quadris largos, cintura fina e cabelos loiros, longos e ondulados. Seus olhos verdes chamavam desviavam olhares, mas seus seios fartos roubavam esses mesmos olhares. Na academia de magos, ainda com tão poucas representantes femininas, ela seria uma bênção.

-Ora, Rincewind, você não nos apresentou à nossa nova convidada.

"Espero que você não tenha necessidade de dormir, seu..."

-Samuel Panter, a seu dispor, jovem dama; posso saber vossa graça? – Samuel Panter já passara há muito dos cinqüenta, mas se gabava de ainda saber como conquistar as damas. Sempre dizia que a idade apenas lhe conferira um "ar de experiência", mas sempre seus alunos estragavam seu humor perguntando de que adiantava o ar de experiência se ele não podia "completar o serviço".

-Stela... – Disse a jovem entre risinhos quando o professor tomou sua mão e a beijou delicadamente.

-Bem vinda, Stela, à Universidade Invisível. Imagino que uma jovem tão formidável deva ser um talento excepcional em magia! Está aqui para se inscrever? – Samuel era uma raridade entre os magos. Ele bem que gostaria de ver a Universidade Invisível cheia de mulheres, e isso se devia, primeiro, ao fato de que, pessoalmente, ele era quase incapaz de lembrar os feitiços por muito tempo, de forma que quase nunca os usava, assim, não se incomodaria em perder um pouco de energia mágica; e, segundo, pelo fato de que melhoraria a imagem dos magos perante o resto do mundo.

Stela ficou lisonjeada pelo que o professor propôs e estava prestes a responder "Sim! Sim, por favor!"

-Ela é só a faxineira. – Respondeu Rincewind secamente, cuja paciência estava diminuindo.

-Oh! – Disse o professor. – Nesse caso tenho certeza que irá fazer um ótimo serviço. – Tentou o professor novamente, mas percebeu que seu _flirt_ havia se perdido, pois os olhos brilhantes da garota se apagaram.

-Professor, a porta está emperrada. – Disse Rincewind, cansado de fingir. O professor lançou-lhe um olhar letal. – Talvez o senhor se lembre do feitiço certo para isso? – Disse Rincewind, regozijando quando recebeu outro olhar mortal do professor.

Samuel Panter não queria passar vergonha na frente de uma mera faxineira – especialmente _aquela_ faxineira – mas sua incapacidade de inventar uma boa desculpa e sua impossibilidade de admitir que tinha esquecido o feitiço o forçaram a tentar uma encenação qualquer.

-Forças que regem este universo – Disse ele sem saber exatamente a qual forças se referia. – Abram esta porta. – Infelizmente a imaginação não era seu forte também.

Por um segundo houve silêncio em frente às portas da Biblioteca. Rincewind tomou ar para deixar sair algum sarcasmo, pelo qual o professor já esperava, quando, com um estrondo, o mecanismo de trava da porta se moveu e as portas começaram a abrir. Quando Panter começou a se perguntar se algum deus lhe devia um favor, uma voz veio de dentro da Biblioteca.

-Está bem, está bem, parem de gritar! Sabem que horas são, por acaso?


	2. Chapter 2

Parte 2

Luculent Bright odiava alunos vagabundos. Eles sempre chegavam de manhã cedo desesperados por um livro que os ajudasse com um trabalho para a primeira aula daquela manhã ou, de preferência, por um trabalho pronto. O bibliotecário não dormia no quarto da biblioteca, ele tinha um quarto só seu no andar dos professores – concedido logo após adquirir dentes afiados e amarelos ouro – designando o quarto da biblioteca ao seu assistente, que, agora, era Bright. Logo, era Bright quem tinha de agüentar os abusos.

Imaginem, agora, a surpresa do jovem Bright, quando, naquela manhã, descobriu que, gritando à sua porta, estava um professor.

-Professor Samuel? – Perguntou ele, ainda sonolento, sem camisa, usando apenas a bermuda com a qual passara a noite.

Panter ainda não se recuprara do choque de descobrir que sua tentativa fingida de magia havia funcionado, e gaguejou, o que soou um pouco ridículo.

-E nós também. – Disse Rincewind, acenando de trás do professor.

-Rincewind, foi você que... – Bright, então, pôs os olhos na jovem, que olhou para trás para ver um grupo de alunos que acordara cedo passando por um corredor atrás dela, todos lançando olhares lascivos para seu corpo sem que ela percebesse.

E, ao dar as costas, Stela não viu o movimento de cabeça que acompanhou o olhar do jovem Bright pelo corpo da moça, mas ela ouviu bem o assovio que saiu espremido entre os lábios do rapaz semi-nu à sua frente. Rincewind e Panter também ouviram e isso inspirou certa inveja naquele rapaz que, diferente deles, podia tirar ótimo proveito do charme que jogasse sobre Stela.

E Luculent Bright tinha charme para jogar. Apesar das ligeiras olheiras debaixo dos olhos, era um rapaz bonito de cabelos ruivos chamativos e olhos castanhos brilhantes, além de uma barriga na qual as garotas gostariam de lavar roupa.

Mas Stela não prestou atenção nisso por que estava ocupada demais se maravilhando com a vastidão da biblioteca atrás do garoto.

-Oh, ótimo, acho que você traumatizou a garota! – Disse Rincewind asperamente.

-É enorme! – Gritou a garota

Os magos se entreolharam estupefatos e lançaram um olhar acusador para o garoto, que lançou um olhar discreto para baixo e balançou a cabeça negativamente para os magos, que não se convenceram.

Stela entrou serelepe na Biblioteca. Seus olhos maravilhavam-se com a variedade de livros nas estantes, apesar de não poderem ver as brilhantes luzes octarinas que emanavam de alguns deles.

-Então, alguém vai me explicar que gritaria era aquela? – Observou Bright para os magos.

-Por que diabos a Biblioteca estava fechada? – Perguntou Rincewind. – Eu mandei uma mensagem ao Bibliotecário avisando que a garota chegaria hoje!

Bright refletiu sobre o assunto um instante.

-Então você mandou uma carta a um macaco e achou mesmo que ele iria repassar a informação? – O Bibliotecário, graças a um imprevisível acidente mágico alguns anos atrás, havia tomado a forma, atualmente, de um orangotango, o que, na verdade, era uma ótima situação, comparado ao que poderia ter-lhe ocorrido.

-Bem...

-Não me importa mais. Você vai apresentar o resto da Universidade para a garota, Bright.

-E você vai me pagar um extra, professor.

-Nos seus sonhos, garoto. Rincewind, imagino que esteja com seu tratado sobre Mágicas Úteis Para Entrar em Locais de Difícil Acesso pronto.

-Claro, professor.

-Ótimo. Nos vemos em meia hora.

O professor saiu apressado, na direção de seu quarto.

-Meia hora? Bright, tem algum tratado pronto que eu possa copiar? – Perguntou Rincewind ao perceber a hora.

-Sessão Z57 + K39, não é usado há mais de um século.

Rincewind correu para dentro da Biblioteca, então parou, virou-se e gritou um "obrigado" apressado.

Bright fechou os portões e preparou-se para um longo dia.

* * *

**Oi, pessoal. Imagino que devam ter percebido que eu não fiz nada como disclaimers ou introduções aos capítulos. É minha primeira Fic e não tinha bem entendido como funcionam essas coisas, mas vou aproveitar pra explicar algumas coisas aqui:**

**Primeiro, como o próprio Fanfiction já declara que os textos aqui não geram lucro a ninguém e etc, disclaimers, ou aqueles trechos que todo mundo ignora em que o autor diz que não esta lucrando com o material e bla bla bla não são necessários. Para todos os efeitos, isto é uma fanfic, uma história de um fã para fã que visa a diversão, e eu acho que eles deviam me agradecer, já que, de certa forma, é uma publicidade para os livros deles.**

**Eu não li todos os livros lançados no Brasil e muito menos todos os lançados no Mundo, mas estou quase terminando os que a Conrad lançou no Brasil, e espero poder ler as edições em inglês dos outros, se a Conrad decidir não lançar. Portanto, por favor, relevem quaisquer erros em relação ao futuro dos personagens de A Cor da Magia e A Luz Fantástica. Eu presumi o futuro deles pelo que o final de A Luz Fantástica indica. A história se passa depois de Direitos Iguais, Rituais Iguais, embora eu não saiba lhe dizer precisamente onde isso está numa linha de tempo (só sei que é depois das primeiras aventuras de Rincewind e Duasflor), portanto, por favor, não me peçam isso (mas se souberem indicar onde ficam os livros numa linha cronológica, eu agradeceria e poderia montar melhor a história.**

**Bom, eu não entendo muito pra que servem Reviews, mas eu sei que gostaria de saber que tem gente interessada nessa história e o que estão achando (caso o contrário vou presumir que está um lixo). Se não estiverem gostando, não tenham medo de falar, eu sei receber críticas razoavelmente bem n.n**

**Espero que aproveitem os próximos capítulos.**

**Post Scriptum: Vou postar cerca de um capítulo por semana, mas não prometo nada no caso de eu arranjar um estágio ou em períodos de provas ou loucuras eventuais.**

**Post Post Scriptum: Ok, esses capítulos foram só introdutórios, mas o próximo será consideravelmente maior, eu prometo. Tipo, o dobro do tamanho...**


	3. Chapter 3

Parte 3

O Discworld possui um poderosíssimo campo mágico em toda a sua extensão. Na verdade, a magia é tão densa, que o ar fica mais espesso e a própria luz fica consideravelmente mais lenta. É por isso que o nascer do sol leva várias horas para acontecer em todo o Disco. Por isso, todos os lugares na borda do Disco têm uma época no ano em que as pessoas trabalham até meio dia, na mais plena escuridão da noite, em virtude do tempo que leva para a luz chegar até suas moradias e locais de trabalho. Assistir à luz cobrindo o Discworld é uma visão realmente linda, para aqueles que têm tempo para apreciá-la.

Infelizmente, não era o caso de Manhoso. O ladrão não tinha tempo para apreciar a vista do sol nascendo em pleno meio-dia por que estava preso dentro de um templo de deuses bárbaros em um arquipélago cujo nome não conseguia pronunciar prestes a ser sacrificado em um processo doloroso que, pelo pouco que conseguia entender pelos restos mortais deixados pelos outros sacrifícios, envolvia ser pisoteado por guerreiros e dado de comer aos animais divinos – nesse caso um grupo de crocodilos "domesticados" – quando sua carne estivesse macia o bastante.

"É claro que nessas horas não surge nenhum grande heróis. Não senhor. Eles estão ocupados demais salvando virgens que nem querem ser salvas para vir salvar o pobre ladrão!"

Mas o que lhe fervia o sangue era pensar que, enquanto ele seria devorado por crocodilos famintos, algum mago sem escrúpulos estaria navegando – ou usando algum meio mais mágico de viagem – de volta para sua querida Ankh-Morpork para aproveitar o livro que ele conseguira – sem lhe pagar!

Manhoso suspirou aliviado quando sua mão passou pelas cordas que a prendiam. Agora só precisava cortar a corda para libertar a outra mão... Se ao menos tivesse sua adaga! Mas eles tinham retirado suas roupas e equipamentos e só lhe sobrara seu cérebro. Assim, começou o lento processo de libertar a outra mão.

Manhoso nunca entendera como as tribos bárbaras que não sabiam ler nem escrever – ao menos em qualquer língua civilizada – podiam guardar livros místicos com poderes além da imaginação, mas o fato é que elas guardavam, e era por isso que ele era pago para "recuperá-los", de forma que não se importava, realmente, como eles haviam chegado lá, mas sim como ele os levaria de volta e quanto receberia por isso.

Era de se esperar que ele, um ladrão honesto, cobrasse taxas extras ou mesmo roubasse o próprio contratante – depois de pegar o dinheiro – e vendesse o bem roubado em algum lugar longe, bem longe. Mas aquilo era o cúmulo! O _cliente_ enganá-lo àquele ponto? Ainda mais um cliente tão bem-apessoado! "Este mundo está definhando." Pensou Manhoso.

Mãos soltas, hora de pegar suas roupas e dar o fora. Podia conseguir transporte depois. Uma boa fuga tinha que ser vencida em etapas.

Mas é claro que, justamente nessa hora, os guardas tinham que surgir. Era, basicamente, parte do plano, que, em resumo, consistia em usar os próprios guardas como chave para a liberdade. De forma que Manhoso não ficou nem um pouco assustado quando eles avançaram com lanças toscas e clavas de madeira contra ele.

A única parte que ele não havia previsto, talvez, fosse a parte em que os guardas o capturavam. É, definitivamente não estava de acordo com os planos. Quem inventou esse tal de improviso mesmo? Manhoso achava que ele era um idiota. As coisas sempre deviam sair conforme planejado.

Os guardas estavam arrastando um Manhoso com uma forte dor de cabeça pelos corredores que levavam ao local do sacrifício. "É isso, agora acabou." Pensou o velho ladrão. "Se bem que eu já durei até demais para essa carreira". Foram anos bem vividos, ninguém poderia dizer o contrário – a não ser, talvez, as pessoas a quem ele devia dinheiro – só se arrependia de nunca ter casado, mas isso não parecia importar agora. Não achava que os bárbaros iriam deixá-lo escapar só por que não tinha família para sustentar.

Foi nessa hora que a porta que levava ao altar do sacrifício foi arrancada de suas frágeis junções e um corpo de um nativo voou para dentro do corredor. Manhoso não entendeu bem como aconteceu, mas isso chamou a atenção dos dois homens que o carregavam, que o deixaram no chão e foram averiguar a situação. Os sons de luta chamaram a atenção de Manhoso, e o guarda voando de um lado a outro da sala onde o corredor desembocava chamou mais ainda, mas Manhoso nunca foi um cara curioso, e não pretendia começar quando sua vida estava em risco, de forma que se virou para escapar...

E se deparou com o imenso guarda desarmado – a não ser que se considerasse suas enormes mãos ossudas e seus dentes pontudos e olhos ferinos armas letais, o que bem poderiam ser – aguardando. Os instintos de covarde de Manhoso fizeram-no perceber, bem a tempo, que era mais seguro atravessar a sala às suas costas que tentar voltar por onde veio e enfrentar aquele gigante num espaço tão apertado.

Ao cruzar o portal que levava as vítimas ao altar, Manhoso desviou de um machado arrancado de um dos bárbaros que voou em sua direção. Ao cruzar a sala teve um rápido vislumbre da cena que achou um tanto esquisita. Um vulto humanóide – se é que se podia chamar aquilo de humano – com não mais que um 1,5m de altura e flácido em todos os locais visíveis de seu corpo, estrangulava um guarda com uma das mãos enquanto estocava uma espada curta na barriga já destroçada de um sacerdote que insistia em agonizar antes de dar seu último suspiro.

O som de passos pesados às suas costas fez Manhoso perceber que não era hora para apreciar a vista e ele atravessou, correndo o mais rápido que pôde, a sala. Uma rápida olhada para trás o fez perceber o pequeno homem flácido brandia, agora, a tábua que mármore que ficava sobre o altar contra o gigante que o seguira, enquanto este aparava os ataques com os próprios punhos, que, surpreendentemente, causavam sérios danos à placa de mármore.

Os templos bárbaros, surpreendentemente tinham a mesma estrutura básica. Os itens de valor tomados dos prisioneiros sempre ficavam numa sala descendo as escadas, geralmente no ultimo subsolo. Manhoso não sabia por que era assim ou se havia um motivo, nem se importava muito. Em seus dias de ócio já chegara a imaginar se havia um deus da Arquitetura e achava que se havia ele não tinha muita imaginação, mas não era assunto para ele se preocupar. Ele simplesmente desceu as escadas mais próximas, passando por umas duas salas onde sacerdotes desesperados tentavam guardar seus tesouros e fugir pela saída de emergência mais próxima. Afinal, a sabedoria popular dos povos bárbaros dizia que, quando um homem de tanguinha derrubava mais da metade dos guardas e interrompia a grande cerimônia, era hora de cair fora.

Finalmente, Manhoso chegou ao ultimo andar. E entrou correndo. Suas roupas estavam jogadas em um canto. Vestiu-as e recuperou sua espada, sua adaga e sua sacola de dinheiro – e algumas sacolas de dinheiro alheias. Equipado apropriadamente, correu para as escadas. Foi quando viu um sacerdote que se escondera lá dentro correndo na mesma direção que ele. Manhoso sacou a adaga e lançou nas costas do sacerdote, que caiu no chão, agonizando.

-Desista da vida, colega. É só uma dica. É bem menos doloroso.

Se Manhoso tivesse ficado e terminado o serviço, não teria ganho a antipatia Dele, o vulto de capuz preto sentado perto do moribundo, esperando o momento certo, contanto os grãos de areia que faltavam numa ampulheta.

-NÃO DEVERIA DOER. GOSTARIA QUE AS PESSOAS COOPERASSEM MAIS COM MEU TRABALHO.

Cohen, o bárbaro mais velho do mundo, ainda lutava contra o gigante nativo quando viu um rapaz, vestido como ankh-morporkiano, fugindo do local do combate. A cena o fez largar a placa de mármore rachada e alcançar sua espada na cintura. O gigante atacou novamente, mas Cohen foi mais rápido, e em um segundo a espada do bárbaro encostava na jugular do gigante, incapaz de ir mais longe.

Não que o gigante tivesse uma pele dura – Cohen já havia cortado pele de troll, não seria a pele de um homem grande demais que o faria perder o controle da espada. Tinha mais a ver com suas costas travadas. Por um momento o gigante apenas olhou para o pequeno monte de pele enrugada usando uma tanguinha com uma espada paralisada em sua garganta, então, como percebendo que o golpe fatal não viria, tirou a espada da mão do bárbaro com dois dedos e levantou o punho para dar o soco final.

E foi quando a espada de Manhoso perfurou seu coração. Ele nunca fora o tipo corajoso, mas ainda não chegara o dia em que ficaria devendo sua vida a um velhinho de tanguinha, quem quer que seja.

-Vamos embora, vovô! – Manhoso jogou Cohen sobre os ombros e correu o máximo que pôde. Talvez um pouco mais.

Thompson queria sair daquele barco. Não agüentava mais a espera. Queria pisar em solo ankh-morporkiano, queria correr para seu laboratório, onde preparara o ambiente certo para dizer o feitiço.

O livro que carregava sempre consigo não era apenas mais um apanhado de palavras registrando algum momento histórico, e muito menos um dos livros de magia chinfrins que se achava na Biblioteca da Universidade Invisível. Aqueles eram bons livros, úteis. Alguns dos feitiços da Biblioteca já o haviam salvo uma ou duas vezes de atentados contra a sua vida, mas aquele livro era diferente. Aquele era o Livro. E depois de anos de pesquisa e atentados contra sua vida, Thompson finalmente encontrara O encontrara. O feitiço contido naquele livro o tornaria o líder de sua facção, certamente. Talvez o líder de todas as oito facções!

Claro que havia matado muita gente para chegar àquele ponto, portanto o ladrão que ele deixara para trás era só mais uma de suas inúmeras vítimas, pelas quais ele não sentia nenhum remorso. Por outro lado, se não tivesse feito aquilo, teria que pagar ao ladrão, e isso ele certamente não queria. Tinha o livro, e era completamente de graça. Agora poderia ler o feitiço e tornar-se invencível, quando chegasse ao seu laboratório, é claro.

Por que o Livro não possuía a magia que se aprende na Universidade. O feitiço preso nele é a cópia perfeita do que um dia fora uma magia selvagem, indomada. Embora aprisionada em um feitiço, ela era tão perigosa quanto mil anos atrás, e o tempo de aprisionamento a deixara brava. Portanto, era preciso Lê-la no local apropriado, com os devidos cuidados para que ela não escapasse e causasse alguma distorção na teia da realidade. Magia domada não era algo com que se brincar. Magia indomada não era algo com que se trabalhar a sério.

Por esses motivos Thompson não leu o livro, mas o manteve junto consigo durante toda a viagem. Não deixaria que fosse roubado. É claro que só uma pessoa teria interesse naquele livro além do próprio Thompson – ele se encarregara de ter certeza que o resto morrera – e era Bernard Dedosdefogo. Seu maior rival dentro da própria facção, ajudara-o a descobrir sobre o livro e fora o único que Thompson não conseguira assassinar – embora Dedosdefogo não tenha conseguido matar Thompson também. E Dedosdefogo estava bem longe, naquele momento, dando tediosas aulas de qualquer matéria tediosa que ele ensinasse na Universidade Invisível.

Foi pensando assim que Thompson deitou-se naquela noite em sua cabine.

E não acordou mais.

-ADMITA, VOCÊ NÃO ESPERAVA POR ISSO. – Disse o vulto encapuzado cuja face estava sempre congelada num sorriso permanente, digno de uma pintura feita pelo mais talentoso artista.

Thompson pensou um pouco. É verdade que nunca imaginou que um professor fosse usar os alunos daquela forma, mas foi inteligente, e, acima de tudo, deu certo.

E prático. Bernard não movera um músculo para resgatar o Livro, Thompson fizera tudo por ele.

-É, vale um 7,5. Mas nem foi tão impressionante assim. – Disse ele olhando para os restos chamejantes do navio em que estava dormindo há menos de meia hora.

-APOSTO QUE VÃO VER ESSAS CHAMAS DA ILHA MAIS PRÓXIMA. FOI UMA BELA EXIBIÇÃO. – Sentenciou Morte.

-Bem, ele não teria conseguido sozinho.

Morte pareceu considerar o argumento por um segundo, então deu de ombros como quem dissesse que aquilo não realmente importasse e recolheu a alma de Thompson, enfiou-a na boca e cavalgou pelos céus, acompanhando com as órbitas vazias o disco prateado flutuando acima da água enquanto ia na direção oposta.

* * *

**Bem, espero que estejam gostando. Como prometido, este capítulo foi consideravelmente maior. Acredito que os próximos serão de tamanho similar.**

**Eu não gosto de ficar pedindo essas goisas mas eu realmente gostaria de uma review. Não precisa ser grande, umas duas linhas... Só uma se tiver com preguiça. Só um "Tá boazinha" ou "Tá Péssima" já ajudam a melhorar a Fic.**

**Se ainda não notaram, Bright e Stela são personagens completamente meus. Eles e alguns figurantes. O resto, claro, são criados pelo Pratchet, e a história provavelmente não teria graça sem eles. Se estão achando confuso até aqui, não se preocupem, ficará pior, mas prometo que tudo será explicado até o final ou antes.**

**Pra quem não entendeu ainda, os capítulos são semanais. Assim quem termino um capítulo eu o posto no document manager e deixo lá o resto da semana esperando sua vez de virar um capítulo da história, no domingo à noite ou na segunda, de acordo com a minha disposição de horário. Assim, ainda que meu computador dê pau eu não perco os arquivos e posso, entrando de outro computador, postar toda semana, ainda que eu tenha uma crise de criatividade ou problemas com p PC. Sei que isso parece chato, mas creio que é bom, por que assegura uma continuidade da história por algum tempo. Claro que o máximo que um arquivo fica no Document manager é 60 dias, então não adianta colocar um arquivo que vá passar mais que isso lá, ou seja, só adianta ter até 8 capítulos por vez, mas tudo bem, tenho até o 6 no Document Manager e o sétimo sendo feito aqui. portanto podem ter certeza que as provas não vão atrapalhar o andamento da Fic, ao menos por um tempo.**

**De resto, espero que estejam gostando da Fic e espero reviews o mais cedo possível... Por favor?**


	4. Chapter 4

Parte 4

O trabalho na Universidade invisível se mostrara bastante prazeroso desde o início, para Stela. Receberia um pagamento razoável e tinha acomodações luxuosas – um quarto do tamanho de sua casa mobilhado com móveis de qualidade e iluminação mágica dia e noite e com vista para os belos campos em volta de Ankh-Morpork, mas não para dentro da cidade – logo ao lado das de Bright, que seria seu supervisor e o encarregado de ensinar-lhe seus deveres. Bright era um rapaz estranho, um certo sarcasmo era notável em sua voz em quase todas as palavras que saíam de sua boca, mas era gentil e paciente com suas dúvidas, além de demonstrar amplo conhecimento da Biblioteca.

Na verdade, nos primeiros dias, Bright não deixou que ela ficasse sozinha na Biblioteca, atitude que, Stela desconfiava, tinha algo a ver com ele não confiar nela. Será que achava que ela iria roubar algum livro? Depois ele passou a permitir que ela trabalhasse nas áreas comuns da Biblioteca sozinha, até por que ele, também, tinha funções a realizar, mas ela não tinha permissão de entrar sozinha, e sempre que tentava escapulir para entre os livros, o gato de Bright, Covarde, miava chamando o dono, que tinha a inacreditável habilidade de surgir entre as estantes quase que imediatamente e insistir em acompanhá-la.

De fato, havia alguma coisa errada com o gato. Ela nunca pensara que se aceitaria animais em uma Biblioteca, mas nem o Bibliotecário – que, por sinal, também era um animal – nem os alunos achavam que havia algo de errado naquilo.

O fato, embora Stela não soubesse disso, era que todos os gatos, assim como os magos, eram capazes de ver a oitava dimensão, a oitava cor, octarina, que pessoas normais não podiam ver. Assim, Covarde era o tipo de animal que se gostaria de ter na Biblioteca, onde os volumes de livros mágicos reuniam a magia a um grau extremamente perigoso, uma vez que, bastava ver o gato correndo para qualquer um não-mágico, como Bright ou a própria Stela, saber que deveria correr também. Covarde, diferentemente de certos alunos, não se deixava afetar pela curiosidade, o que não o deixava propenso a erros que causassem a destruição de todo o acervo mágico e não-mágico. Ou seja, o motivo de Covarde transitar impunemente pela Biblioteca, era, em grande parte, por que ele era um covarde.

Mas esse não era nem o começo da lista de esquisitices da Biblioteca. A começar, havia, logo na entrada, uma imensa lista de materiais proibidos, a começar com um item sublinhado e escrito com letra cinco vezes maior que os outros: ESPADAS MÁGICAS. Parecia lógico, a Stela, que não se deveria andar com espadas em locais civilizados, e ela especialmente não entendia por que a preferência, nesse caso, pelas mágicas. Logo abaixo seguia uma lista de outros itens e adereços proibidos. A lista erguia-se desde a altura de um herói particularmente alto e ia até o chão com quatro colunas escritas em uma letra bem apertada.

Maior que essa, só a lista de livros que a Biblioteca da Universidade Invisível tinha. Ela só vira de relance quando Bright desenrolava a lista para procurar algum dos – poucos – livros que ele não conhecia a localização de cor, mas pelo que vira o rolo descia até o chão e continuava a se desenrolar.

Outro item a acrescentar à lista de coisas estranhas da Biblioteca Invisível era a capacidade de alguns lugares de limparem a si próprios. A maioria das estantes e o chão próximo a elas não precisava ser limpo, pelo contrário, brilhava mais que aqueles que ela varria todos os dias. Bright sempre a guiava até os corredores que necessitavam de limpeza.

E claro que não parava por aí. Outra coisa estranha era o fato de não haver outras mulheres na Universidade a não ser as empregadas – as quais Stela ainda não conhecera, por que ela limpava sozinha a Biblioteca, as outras cuidavam do resto da Universidade.

Um dia, Stela arrancava pedaços de lula de baixo de uma mesa – os tipos de brincadeira e doces que os alunos gostavam também era outro item na lista de fatos estranhos concernentes à Universidade – quando notou um olhar em si e ouviu um cochicho de estudantes. Ela não entendeu bem, mas tinha algo a ver com seu próprio corpo. Stela nunca havia parado para pensar nisso, mas era anormal o número de empregadas na Universidade invisível. "Especialmente considerando que todo o serviço poderia ser feito através de magia!" Pensou ela.

Quando pensou nisso as engrenagens em seu cérebro moveram umas às outras e o raciocínio só podia terminar em um ponto, mas ela, não querendo acreditar em algo tão horrível, guardou o pensamento no canto mais escuro de sua mente e voltou a trabalhar o mais alegremente que pôde.

Após um mês trabalhando com ela, Bright tinha que admitir que a garota era dedicada. Ele gostava de ver como ela estava sempre procurando alguma coisa para limpar, a única coisa que o incomodava era vê-la insistir em tentar entrar nos corredores de livros da Biblioteca. Será que ela era estúpida, por acaso? Não conhecia o perigo que livros mágicos podiam oferecer?

Claro que ele podia andar à vontade entre as estantes de livros, mas ele era diferente. Certa vez, quando os magos notaram essa habilidade dele eles chamaram um especialista, que disse que a alma dele estava em perfeita sincronia com as radiações octarinas de magia que emanam de locais com grande concentração de magia, o que permitia a ele alterar o tecido espacial da Biblioteca à sua própria vontade, por causa da grande concentração de feitiços querendo se libertar. Claro que ele não entendia o que isso significava, por isso só gostava de pensar que a Biblioteca gostava dele. Mas a Biblioteca não estava acostumada com Stela, não poderia estar, não em tão pouco tempo, por isso tinha de continuar acompanhando-a. Ele a viu se perder vezes o bastante para ter certeza que não podia deixá-la entre as estantes sem correr riscos.

Um dia estava inspecionando-a limpar um corredor quando ela decidiu puxar conversa.

-Então, err, você trabalha aqui há muito tempo?

-Oito anos. – Respondeu ele vagamente.

-É muito tempo.

-Trabalho aqui desde criança.

-Desde que o Bibliotecário virou um... – Ninguém dizia o que o bibliotecário tinha virado, ao menos não com ele por perto.

-Não, isso aconteceu um pouco antes de eu chegar aqui.

-Hã...

A conversa esmoreceu por alguns minutos, mas ela parecia determinada.

-Então... Hã... Lista longa, a de artigos proibidos não é?

-Ah, é. – Então pensou que deveria acrescentar alguma coisa e terminou – Você devia ver a dos Achados e Perdidos. Mas é importante.

-Hã... Bem, eu imagino... Imagino que as pessoas saibam que não podem trazer espadas para cá, certo?

-Por que não poderiam?

-Como?

-Afinal, é o local perfeito. Sua inimizade entra para pegar um livro, você segue na cola e quando ela menos espera...

-Que coisa horrível!

Stela nunca imaginara um mago matando uma pessoa só por inimizade. Quem fazia esse tipo de coisa eram os heróis.

-Mas é assim sempre! Os magos sobem de posto matando uns aos outros. O segundo da turma se torna o primeiro matando o atual primeiro lugar.

Stela não conhecia a sórdida vida na Universidade Invisível e estava simplesmente chocada. Mas ao menos conseguira seu assunto. Bright e ela conversaram por horas a fio sobre as traições e ataques sorrateiros dos magos. Bright sentiu que tinha muito a ensinar a ela.

Manhoso estirou a mão para sacudir o herói e antes que pudesse piscar estava com o rosto no casco do navio, a mão que ia sacudir o senhor estava presa nas costas e a outra estava livre, mas incapaz de fazer qualquer força efetiva para se levantar. Uma das mãos do herói prendia sua cabeça e um dos joelhos dele machucava suas omoplatas.

-Quem é você! Que diacho ta fazendo?

-Está bem, está bem, se acalme Cohen!

Era sempre a mesma coisa, sempre que ia acordar o velho, apanhava. Se bem que ele tentara roubar a dentadura de diamantes de Cohen uma vez, mas foi só uma e a surra fora o bastante como lição. O problema era que não estava sequer fazendo algo de errado – dessa vez.

Os dois estavam juntos desde que haviam saído da ilha em um navio mercante que passara perto – mas não perto demais, pois correria o risco de cair da borda do mundo, o que seria um desastre. Cohen confessara que fora contratado para deixá-lo roubar o item e roubar do próprio Manhoso, mas que agora nada daquilo importava, pois seu chefe não ia gostar de saber que outro mago roubara o livro antes, de forma que, Manhoso desejoso de vingança – e de algum lucro que possa obter com uma eventual venda do Livro – e Cohen desejoso de recuperar o livro para seu contratante, decidiram juntar esforços para caçar o mago aonde quer que ele planejasse ir.

O único problema de relacionamento que tiveram desde então foi o pequeno problema de memória do velho.

-Como sabe meu nome? Eu não disse meu nome! E nunca lhe vi na vida! – Essas eram as manhãs de Manhoso desde então. Todas as noites ele esquecia tudo o que acontecera, só sabia que tinha firmado um contrato para perseguir Manhoso, e tinha uma missão a cumprir. Levava um tempo para ensinar a um bárbaro que o futuro esta passando sem ele.

Levou algum tempo para Cohen confiar em Manhoso – embora confiar não seja a palavra exata; de fato, um bardo que ousasse dizer que Cohen confiava em Manhoso, de acordo com as leis aprovadas por Olavo Quinby II em seu mandato como Patrício de Ankh, teria sua língua cortada fora e exposta em praça pública como exemplo aos outros bardos para que aprendessem a utilizar uma linguagem mais precisa.

Cohen era o herói mais velho do Discworld. E isso não era pouco. A maioria dos bárbaros não conseguia passar dos 40 anos de idade. Cohen já havia passado dos 90 ou mais, pela sua aparência e pela série de doenças de velhice que ele tinha acumulado, embora ele próprio não soubesse direito dizer qual a própria idade – isso iria depender de quanto tempo passara desde a ultima vez que tivera uma grande perda de memória. Todos os seus dentes tinham caído durante intermináveis trocas de socos com trolls e outros heróis e monstros, mas ele os substituíra por convenientes dentes de troll, feitos de diamante, muito valiosos, mas não se lembrava de quando tinha feito isso ou por que.

Manhoso já estava pensando em largar o velho em algum lugar. Em sua busca pelo mago e pelo Livro, o herói seria muito útil, mas eles certamente não compartilhavam o mesmo _modus operandi_, o que seria um problema futuramente, e os lapsos de memória do velho começaram a se apresentar um problema sério. No entanto lembrou que estavam atrás de um mago. Um mago capaz de lançar magias.

Manhoso não gostava de magos. Eles pagavam bem, mas ele não gostava de como eles tratavam magia. Era muito perigoso para todo mundo, menos pra eles, claro, e eles usavam como uma criança brincando com fogo – e ainda vêm chorar para as pessoas "de bem" quando um monstro escapava do tal calabouço das dimensões. E magos eram perigosos. Magos viviam o tempo todo sob ameaça de morte. Um mago que não tem que se preocupar com a própria vida é um novato da universidade que ainda não é conhecido de ninguém. Ele dificilmente pegaria um bom mago com a guarda baixa, não sem enfrentar dezenas de feitiços e monstros de guarda antes. Para isso, precisava de um herói, e um herói dos bons.

E Cohen era um herói dos bons, ou não teria sobrevivido tanto na vida de bárbaro. E ele faria o serviço de graça – sem perceber, claro. Portanto, por um tempo, Manhoso teria de aturar o velho bárbaro reclamando de sua dor nas costas. Por um momento Manhoso ficou tentado a ir perguntar novamente ao capitão quanto tempo faltava para chegarem em terra, mas imaginou que o homem o mataria se o fizesse.

Bernard Dedosdefogo estava irritado, muito irritado. Tinha conseguido o Livro, mas não podia abri-lo. Por que não tinha o livro sobre o Livro.

O Livro era apenas um contêiner. Enquanto a maior parte da magia do Discworld havia sido domada pelos magos há muito tempo, o Livro ainda continha magia selvagem, antiga, e era perigoso demais lê-Lo sem os rituais apropriados para conter a magia e fazê-la obedecer. Esse ritual estava contido em outro livro de magia intitulado: "Com Lherr Ho Livrro Ssem Se Matarr Há Sim Meshmo". As palavras em língua antiga queria dizer: "Como Ler O Livro sem se Matar", o que era um título bem sugestivo. Não seria recomendável a qualquer mago tentar ler o Livro sem antes ler essa obra fantástica.

Assim, Bernard já havia revirado o quarto de seu ex-maior oponente, Thompson, mas não encontrou absolutamente nada. Tinha certeza que Thompson havia levado o livro para a Universidade Invisível, mas não fazia idéia de onde seu rival teria escondido o livro, o que era um problema. Talvez não devesse ter matado Thompson. Deveria tê-lo torturado até contar tudo o que sabia. Seria prudente realizar o ritual de _Rashk Ente_ para pedir ao Morte que concedesse uma conversinha particular? Não, isso era contra as regras. Morte era um homem sério, não quebraria as regras assim.

Teria que encontrar o livro sozinho. Essa frase daria pena de decapitação no reinado de Olavo Quinby II, de forma que vamos emendar um parágrafo para explicar, de forma que fique suficientemente inteligível. Bernard não iria procurar sozinho de verdade. Usaria de seu grupo de alunos hidrofóbicos para fazer uma busca mais ampla em menos tempo, mas como eles foram ensinados a ser completamente dependentes dele, a investigação em si seria gerenciada por sua própria mente.

Precisava de um ponto de partida. Sabia que o livro tinha sido levado para dentro da Universidade Invisível, mas não sabia onde. Algum calabouço secreto? Certamente o primeiro local a procurar seria o próprio quarto do defunto, mas antes precisaria espalhar a morte da notícia do professor Thompson para toda a Universidade para que pudesse revirar o quarto dele sem restrições.

Teria que começar do zero. De novo.

* * *

**Essa é um especial de fim de aulas da Faculdade. Terminei minha ultima prova hoje, e estou feliz o bastante para postar um capítulo extra (também por que estou com até o 8 guardado, tenho que me livrar de alguns...). Ele não afetará o capítulo 5, a ser entregue no domingo à noite ou na segunda. Agora a história começou de verdade. Logo logo estaremos no clímax. Espero que gostem. Reviews, por favor.**


	5. Chapter 5

Parte 5

Bright mal podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. A garota era estúpida, era a única explicação que podia encontrar.

-Desculpe, eu não entendo por que você acharia isso! – Respondeu ela quando ele perguntou.

-Bem, primeiro você aceita o emprego _aqui_, então cai numa dessa!

Ignorando completamente o comentário de Bright sobre a compra questionável que ela tinha feito, Stela permitiu que uma suspeita antiga se revelasse mnais forte que antes.

-Bem... Quanto a isso... O que você quer dizer?

-Bem, quero dizer, se for pulverizada você pode pedir seu dinheiro de volta? Como você caiu nessa?

-Não! A outra parte! O emprego, o que quis dizer?

-Como assim?

-Como assim, como assim?

-Como assim, como assim, como assim?

-... Quê?

-Apenas explique o que quis dizer!

-Espere – Stela parou para tentar lembrar do que estavam falando e depois de alguns segundos respondeu. – Você falou sobre meu trabalho. O que quis dizer? Ganho um ótimo salário e moradia e alimentação de graça!

-E você não acha isso estranho? – Perguntou Bright como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. – Você ganha o pagamento de um professor de nível superior em algumas universidades e não acha isso estranho? Você viveu dois anos em Ankh-Morpork, por acaso conheceu alguém que faz esse tipo de caridade por nada?

Stela parou para pensar. Com o dinheiro que ganhava de seus pais, Stela sempre vivera na parte Ankh da cidade, e raramente teve de lidar com as pessoas do outro lado do rio, mas ela bem sabia que, mesmo dentre as melhores pessoas da cidade, não havia uma que fizesse caridade. Por algum motivo, pensara que os magos seriam diferentes.

-Bem...

-Escute, a única razão de recebermos tão bem é que, mesmo com todos esses incentivos, ninguém mais nessa cidade _aceita_ esse trabalho!!

-Mas qual o motivo disso? Quero dizer, é tudo tão... _mágico_! – Bright viu os olhos da moça brilharem ao dizer essa palavra.

-Exatamente! Não percebe o perigo? Basta um erro, um só, e você pode virar um m... – O Bibliotecário estava assistindo a briga, então Bright achou melhor não dizer a palavra que começa com "M". – Marsupial ou coisa pior! – Bright não sabia o que era um marsupial, mas tinha lido a palavra em algum livro e não imaginava que alguém soubesse o que era um marsupial, portanto não havia problema em dizer a palavra, daria a ele um ar de superior...

Stela olhou para o bibliotecário, ela já tinha aprendido a palavra proibida, então não perguntou o significado de marsupial. Ao invés, preferiu continuar no assunto.

-Então... Não tem nada a ver com...

-Quê?

-Bem... Todos esses magos... Homens... Quase nenhuma maga...

Bright não conseguiu relacionar o que ela estava falando por um tempo. Só então notou a preocupação maior da garota.

-Oh. Não, não se preocupe. Nesse sentido, eu sou mais preocupante que eles. Sabe, eles podem olhar, mas é só...

-Ainda que você diga isso, eles são magos, podem fazer coisas que eu não...

-Não, não podem. Parece que você não conhece a regra básica da magia. Sabe, esses magos são... Bem... O que você acha de homens que usam vestido?

-Bem... Que tal deixarmos esse preconceito de lado um momento e...

-Não, você não entendeu... Eles realmente não podem... Sabe... Essas coisas... Sugam o "poder mágico" deles...

Stela demorou algum tempo para processar a informação... Então falou em voz baixa, pois estavam cercados de magos andando pela Biblioteca:

-Que desculpa estúpida!

-Nem me fale...

O clima de silêncio que imperou entre eles por alguns segundos foi constrangedor. Ambos queriam dizer alguma coisa, mas, por algum motivo, nenhum deles tinha coragem. Saber da infelicidade alheia os deixara constrangidos.

-Bem... Eles dizem que não é tão ruim... A magia é... Ah, esquece, deve ser só desculpa! – Disse ele em voz baixa.

Eles se olharam nos olhos. Por algum motivo ambos começaram a rir.

-Então, o que você quis dizer com "esse lugar"?

-Bem, a Biblioteca é, provavelmente, o lugar mais perigoso da Universidade Invisível.

-Por quê?

-Por causa dos livros, claro! Já foi numa Biblioteca normal? Notou como ela sempre parece um pouco maior do que normalmente é? Essa é a questão, livros fazem isso com o espaço. Agora livros _mágicos_ fazem isso e muito mais! Além do risco natural de uma pessoa sem treinamento mechar com essas coisas mágicas, esses livros distorcem o espaço e tempo quando acumulados em demasia, por isso que é tão fácil se perder lá dentro.

-Espere, então é por isso que você não me deixa andar sozinha?

-Claro! Venha, vou mostrar uma coisa.

Eles seguiram até a mesa onde Bright anotava todas as retiradas e devoluções da Biblioteca, catalogando todos os livros com precisão. Bright abriu uma gaveta com sua chave e puxou um livro extremamente gasto e empoeirado, que parecia ter tantas páginas quanto a Universidade Invisível tinha alunos.

-Esta é a lista dos achados e perdidos. – Disse ele, abrindo o livro para que ela lesse.

-Mas... São nomes!

-Cada um é um aluno que se perdeu nesta Biblioteca. Os riscados foram encontrados.

-Mas, tem alguns alunos de décadas atrás!

-Como eu disse, espaço e tempo. É possível, sim, que estejam mortos, é possível que ainda estejam vagando entre as estantes. É possível que tenham sido transportados pra outro canto do Disco ou para outros mundos. É, igualmente, possível, que tenham feito um feitiço errado ou sido alvos de um feitiço proposital ou errado que os tenha vaporizado ou transformado em uma formiga ou barata, ou rato, mas o fato é que não posso sequer dizer que estão mortos, então temos que esperar. Às vezes surge algum deles das estantes e é bem complicado, especialmente quando vêm do passado.

-Mas... Como _você_ não se perde?

Bright deu de ombros. Explicar os motivos seria muito complicado, ele preferia fingir não saber.

Continuando a lista de bizarrices, Stela enquadrou o próprio Bright. Embora gostasse do rapaz, não muito mais velho que ela, ele era bem estranho. Agora eram bons amigos. Ela, ele, o Bibliotecário e Covarde ficavam jogando diversos jogos de tabuleiro ou de cartas até tarde da noite – embora Stela suspeitasse que eles continuavam depois de ela ir dormir, mas envolvendo apostas e bebida – no quarto dele; no entanto, o fato de ele ter catalogado quase a metade dos livros da Biblioteca – cujo acervo nunca tinha sido devidamente catalogado, mas que deveria passar dos 100.000 livros – e de nunca se perder no infindável labirinto de estantes criado pelas distorções da realidade o incluíam como algo muito estranho.

Além, claro, do próprio Bibliotecário e de Covarde. Impossível definir quem era mais estranho. A convivência a havia ensinado que não era saudável usar uma certa palavra começada com M na frente do símio, que, pelo que ela entendera, na verdade era humano. Por outro lado, Covarde era tão estranho quanto. Se o Bibliotecário comunicava-se por mímicas – nas quais, Stela mostrou-se muito boa – e parecia conhecer até os livros que Bright não conhecia, Covarde comportava-se, quase sempre, como um gato normal, exceto que preferia jogar cartas a miar no telhado e discutir – em alguma língua que ela era incapaz de compreender, que consistia em miados e gestos – com ratos sobre táticas de milícia – o conteúdo da conversa foi traduzido pelo Bibliotecário num momento de ócio improdutivo – ao invés de caçar os roedores. Stela se perguntava quantos magos teriam sido acidentalmente convertidos em animais e quais os efeitos práticos da mudança.

O que Stela não sabia, claro, era que os animais submetidos aos efeitos do campo mágico da escola de magia eram afetados das mais diversas formas. Covarde era só um deles, e a capacidade dos gatos de ver a cor octarina, e todos os seres a ela relacionados, apenas o tornava mais especial.

Stela também aprendeu muito sobre a vida real com Bright e o Bibliotecário. Enquanto o segundo tentava, com todos os meios disponíveis, ensiná-la a ler – embora alguns "problemas técnicos" dificultassem a comunicação – o outro a ensinou a não ser enganada quando fizesse compras nas ruas de Ankh-Morpork – como, por exemplo, nunca compre um gel re-compositor de partículas que lhe trará de volta ao mundo real caso você seja desintegrada, mesmo que ele tenha garantia para toda a sua vida ou dinheiro devolvido caso o produto não funcione, afinal, provavelmente, você não terá a oportunidade de cobrar. Bright se perguntava como ela sobrevivera por dois anos em Ankh-Morpork daquela maneira, mas a verdade é que ela sempre morara no lado Ankh da cidade.

Claro que há alguns aspectos da vida em Ankh-Morpork que ninguém pode escapar. Ser assaltado é um deles. Mas, estranhamente, Stela nunca perdeu um centavo para criminosos. Não que eles não tivessem tentado, mas Bright realmente ficou tentado a fazer algumas perguntas quando Stela pediu para levar alguns amigos para jogar cartas com ele e surgiu com um grupo de assaltantes, que, estranhamente, se comportou muito bem. Ainda assim, o rapaz guardou as perguntas para si. Às vezes é melhor não saber. Às vezes.

Provavelmente foi o cheiro que acordou Manhoso naquela noite. É, definitivamente o cheiro. Impossível não reconhecer o cheiro de Ankh-Morpork. Mesmo para os que tinham as narinas especialmente desenvolvidas pela evolução para sentir bem menos cheiro que as pessoas comuns, o mero aproximar-se da cidade já inundava os olhos de lágrimas.

De pé, na proa do navio, estava o velho Cohen, observando a cidade ao longe, mas de forma alguma mais próxima do horizonte – como estavam se afastando da borda do mundo, as ilhas e continentes parecia afastar-se do horizonte do mundo.

-Nhão tenhio cherteza, mas acho que foi vochê quem roubou meus dentesh.

-Eu? Não, de jeito nenhum! – Claro que fora ele, e que iria apanhar.

De novo.

Pelo menos conseguira os diamantes, dessa vez.

Bernard terminou de revirar a ultima estante. Tentara feitiços reveladores, comunicação direta com a Matéria, até adivinhação por todos os métodos possíveis – exceto cartomancia – e não conseguiu encontrar qualquer passagem secreta que Thompson pudesse ter usado para esconder o livro. Tinha se arriscado a dar nas vistas ao usar os hidrófobos e não obtivera nada.

Finalmente, soltou um palavrão ao chutar, propositalmente, uma porta de madeira maciça ferindo o dedão do pé direito. Enquanto tentava estancar o sangramento, Elisa, um tanto afastada, mencionou:

-Por que o senhor não tenta na Biblioteca?

-Não seja absurda, o lugar possui milhares de livros quem esconderia um li...

Por um instante os olhos de Bernard brilharam, no outro de apagaram.

-Droga, mais bananas, não!

* * *

**Achei que esse capítulo não está tão bom quanto os outros. Alguém concorda comigo?**

**Bem, com o tempo as coisas vão se explicar na história, não tenham pressa. E não se preocupem, pretendo "brincar" bastante com as infinitas possibilidades que a Biblioteca apresenta.**

**Tenho apenas a reclamar a falta de reviews. Eu tinha, sem querer, proibido, reviews anonimas, mas já liberei-as, então, por favor, não tem mais desculpa. Se tem alguém lendo essa fic, por favor, respondam meus apelos TT__TT só uma review, só pra eu ter uma. Pode ser ruim, eu não me importo! Falem mal mas falem de mim! Sério agora, por favor, postem reviews, só uma vezinha OK?**


	6. Chapter 6

Parte 6

Stela varreu com duas vezes mais afinco. Sentia-se mais animada por ter sido deixada sozinha entre as estantes. Bright ordenara que ela não saísse do local, varresse apenas aquele corredor, e era o que ela faria até ele voltar; no entanto sentia que a confiança de seu chefe nela tinha aumentado muito e aquele gesto era a prova.

A bem da verdade, ele só permitiu aquilo por que tinha trabalho a fazer, mas era uma prova de confiança que ela não deixaria ser desperdiçada – por outro lado, jogar a oportunidade fora era o mesmo que se jogar entre inúmeras dimensões e esperar sair ileso – ainda que varresse o mesmo corredor quatro vezes.

Depois de passar um pano nas estantes empoeiradas e varrer o chão, duas vezes, ela já não estava tão animada. Se, ao menos, tivesse levado um pano molhado para limpar o chão... O pior de tudo, no entanto, era o silêncio... Ou não?

-Outra banana? Já lhe dei bananas o bastante para você procurar a biblioteca toda para mim! – Disse uma voz de trás da estante em que Stela estava se apoiando.

-_Ooooookk... _– Disse uma voz conhecida cujo tom parecia soar como algo do tipo "na verdade a Biblioteca seria bem fácil de se encontrar...".

-Por que, afinal, sai tão caro conseguir essa informação? – Perguntou a primeira voz.

O momento seguinte foi seguido de um silêncio interrompido por "_oook's_" e "_iiik's_", como se alguém tentasse falar numa língua incompreendida enquanto gesticula exasperadamente.

-Como assim não pode admitir? Ora, vamos, ninguém precisa ficar sabendo que tem um livro que você não conhece. – Essa afirmação foi seguida de um longo e absoluto silêncio que derrubou a tese da primeira voz. – Ora, está bem, mas subornar você está ficando muito caro. Não estamos na época de bananas, sabia? Foram difíceis de encontrar!

-_Ooooook, iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiik, uh uh oooook..._

Stela quase podia imaginar o Bibliotecário gesticulando. A presença da palavra "subornar" a fez pensar que não devia estar ouvindo aquilo, mas agora que ouvira, temia saber o que o Bibliotecário poderia estar contando ao homem... Em troca de bananas?

- O livro não existe? Você ousou me enganar seu _macaco fedoren... _Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh...

O grito inspirava um terror tão absoluto e completo que Stela tremeu por completo e choramingou um pouco ao pensar que o Bibliotecário poderia ter acabado de cometer um homicídio, Ele nunca havia matado alguém por chamá-lo de ma... A palavra com M. Mas talvez a emoção e o nervosismo conduzissem a atitudes desesperadas.

Foi então que Stela ouviu passos no corredor. Seria descoberta. A única coisa em que pôde pensar foi "Vou ser demitida!".

Bright balançou o dedo no rosto de Manhoso. O ladrão se sentiria ameaçado por aquele ato se fosse um herói ou um assassino, mas teve vontade de pôr Bright em seu lugar, o que teria feito...

Se não estivessem rodeados de magos.

-Você me deve dinheiro seu crápula! Eu não esqueci, e você não pode colocar os pés dentro desta Biblioteca! Não é um aluno!

-Muito bem, vou-me embora, então! – Não era o que ele queria, mas o mago que ele estava seguindo teria de sair em algum momento, bastava esperar...

-Não sem me pagar o que me deve!

Agora o garoto estava ficando abusado.

-Espere aí, quem você pensa que é? O que vai fazer, se eu não pagar?

-Lhe empurrar.

Não era exatamente uma ameaça, do ponto de vista de um ladrão que já escapara de labirintos infestados de monstros e fora caçado por heróis de tanguinha usando espadas mágicas ameaçadoras.

Se não fosse pelas estantes.

Apenas um passo para trás e Manhoso cairia entre as estantes. Se ele pudesse ver a luz octarina, veria que não havia nenhuma mudança dimensional entre as estantes logo atrás dele, mas ele não podia, o que tornava tudo bem imprevisível. Poderia cair num labirinto de estantes sem saída, poderia cair no ninho de algum monstro dimensional, as possibilidades eram infinitas, e ele não estava afim de testar.

-Opa, calma lá, colega, podemos conver... AAAAAAAAAAAARGH!

Bright deu um leve empurrão em Manhoso, que perdeu o centro de equilíbrio. Com medo de dar um passo para trás, Manhoso estava caindo como uma tora de madeira quando agarrou-se na camisa de Bright desesperado.

-Eu pago, eu pago, eu juro pelos olhos de Cego Io que pago, mas me puxe de volta. – Geralmente Bright não confiava na palavra de um ladrão ardiloso como Manhoso, no entanto, decidiu confiar na palavra de um homem desesperado.

Com algum esforço, puxou Manhoso de volta. O ladrão nunca tinha sido tão insultado. Ser enganado por um bibliotecário na frente dos aspirantes a mago! Nem sequer um bibliotecário, um _assistente_ de bibliotecário! Sacou uma quantidade de dinheiro de sua sacola e, de mau humor, pagou a Bright a quantia devida...

Então agarrou a mão que se estendia em cobrança e arremessou para dentro das estantes.

Bright suspirou. Por alguma distorção do espaço, no momento em que Bright foi arremessado para um local onde não deveria haver distorção, ela se manifestou, e ele estava entre estantes completamente diferentes. Claro que ele não podia ver as distorções, de forma que estava só ameaçando Manhoso, mas sentiu-se estúpido por não ter desconfiado daquilo antes.

Bem, tinha seu dinheiro, e sair não seria difícil. A Biblioteca o levaria para fora. Sempre levava. Mas antes tinha de encontrar Stela, então fez o que sempre fazia quando tinha de encontrar algo ou alguém, concentrou-se nela e começou a andar à frente, testando cada passo.

Não demorou muito e pisou em algo, ao que ouviu, logo em seguida "ai!". Bright abriu os olhos e não viu ninguém.

-Aqui em baixo!

Stela estava sentada no chão segurando a vassoura e a pá e parecia ter chorado bastante.

-Ei, te encontrei! Desculpe a demora... Você... está tudo bem?

-Não... Eu... Vou ser demitida agora?

-Claro que não! Por que seria?

Stela arregalou os olhos por um segundo. Só então passou por sua cabeça que não tinha sido pega, e deixou o pensamento acomodar-se em sua mente enquanto enxugava o rosto e pensava em alguma mentira bem ruim para contar.

-Nada! Quer dizer... Eu... Esqueci de passar o pó nessa estante...

-Conta outra...

-Esqueci o pano pra lavar o chão?

-Sei...

-Ei, eu esqueci mesmo, está bem?

-O que você fez?

Stela ficou nervosa subitamente. Sempre fora uma péssima mentirosa. Pai herói, mãe vítima de sacrifício, devia ser algo no sangue.

-Eu ouvi uma conversa... Do Bibliotecário com... Mais alguém...

-Só isso?

Ela agora sussurrava.

-Bem... Eles... O Bibliotecário aceitou suborno! Em bananas!

-Só isso? Não se preocupe, devia ser um estudante querendo aprender uma magia proibida ou muito acima de seu nível. Acontece o tempo todo. Venha, vamos para a área de estudo. – Disse ele estendendo a mão.

-Mas...

-Confie em mim, é sempre a mesma coisa. Você sabe me dizer se ele aceitou?

-Bem... Tive a impressão que o Bibliotecário... Não sabia...

-Não deve ter nenhum livro assim nessa Biblioteca, não há livro que o Bibliotecário não conheça. Vamos teremos muito trabalho esta noite, quero que você arrume as coisas para mim.

-Como assim?

-Bom, se os estudantes não gostaram da resposta, certamente voltarão durante a noite e tentarão levar o livro. Claro que eles podem se perder ou encontrar alguma _coisa_ no caminho, o que nós não podemos permitir, embora eu ache que devíamos deixar eles aprenderem o que é bom para a tosse. Claro que você não vai fazer nada, mas eu e o Bibliotecário vamos dar duro para patrulhar a Biblioteca de noite, então vou querer roupas limpas e uma lâmpada com bastante óleo. E você precisa fazer um bom jantar para a noite começar bem. Tudo isso leva tempo, não é?

-Então... Você também faz... Esse tipo de coisa?

-O tempo todo. É a parte mais entediante.

-Não é não! – Disse a garota, deixando-se levar pela animação – Entrar numa busca por um livro perdido ao lado de magos poderosos, quem poderia querer outra coisa?

"Eu?". Pensou Bright. Afinal, quem era aquela garota? Será que ela simplesmente não entendia o significado de _perigoso_?

-Ãnh? Não, você não entendeu, nós nãos vamos atrás de nenhum li...

-Está decidido, eu vou com você. Vai me mostrar o verdadeiro trabalho de uma Bibliotecária.

-Bibli... O quê? Espere, você está confundindo as coi...

-Por favor? – Stela abriu um sorriso em seu rosto que fez os olhos de Bright lacrimejarem. Seus cabelos loiros balançando com a cabeça em um movimento infantil despertaram nele um ainda inexistente instinto paternal que não permitia que recusasse o pedido da moça.

-Ora, que seja... Mas você fica perto de mim! O tempo todo!

Manhoso deixou o quarto em silêncio. Pela primeira vez passara pelo velho sem chamar a atenção. Claro que dessa vez não tentara tirar os dentes do velho. Algo muito mais valioso podia estar em jogo. E depois que tivesse o livro, ganharia muito mais que vendendo os dentes de diamante do bárbaro. Claro que não se podia contar com heróis para incursões noturnas de infiltração. Eles tinham a estranha mania de entrar gritando e saltando em cima dos inimigos com uma espada em uma mão e mais nada no resto do corpo. Cohen seria seu guarda-costas. Quando precisasse de proteção contra a ira maligna do mago, o herói seria seu salvador. Mas agora, era a sua noite.

Por isso Manhoso seguiu apressado até a Universidade Invisível. Penetrar num campus de Universidade seria fácil, comparado a outros feitos. Sair de lá, no entanto, poderia vir a ser um problema, se despertasse uma única mosca.

Bright irritou-se após a quinta vez que Stela tropeçou fazendo estardalhaço. Nunca pegariam um estudante que estivesse _realmente_ tentando entrar escondido se fizessem tanto barulho.

-Você pode, por favor, não tropeçar?

-Está escuro.

-O chão está limpo! Em quem você poderia, possivelmente, tropeçar?

Stela ficou feliz de saber que Bright não poderia ver sua face enrubescer naquele escuro, mas achou que seu silêncio respondera a pergunta, então, após se levantar, comentou:

-Bem, afinal, por que a lâmpada está tão fraca?

-Por que eu quero luz baixa.

-Por quê?

-Por que assim quem quer que seja só vai nos ver quando estivermos bem perto! O bastante para nós o vermos!

-Bem eu acho...

Mas Bright cobriu a boca dela e olhou em volta.

-Acho que vi um vulto atrás de você. Vou checar!

Bright atravessou a escuridão, deixando a lâmpada com Stela. Ficar sozinha no escuro não era exatamente a idéia dela de diversão, mas não sabia se seria uma boa idéia ir atrás de Bright.

-...

Uma voz familiar deixou o grito pairar no ar. Stela estava assustada demais para se mover, e o susto a fez soltar a lâmpada no chão com o estrondo do vidro quebrando.

Já foi dito que a luz se move extremamente devagar no Discworld devido ao intenso campo de magia que circula o planeta. Verdade seja dita, esse campo mágico é tão forte na Biblioteca que a luz se move ainda mais devagar. Assim, levaria algumas horas para a luz do lampião se dispersar em volta do ponto onde ele caíra no chão. Por enquanto, Stela ainda não tinha curiosidade suficiente para sair da aura de luz e aventurar-se pelas trevas, de onde, barulhos estranhos, similares a pessoas sendo jogadas contra o chão vinham, mas sabia que, em algum momento, teria que ir.

Foi quando uma outra fonte de luz surgiu, essa rápida e decisiva. Uma luz octarina – cor que, nunca tendo visto antes, Stela nãos estava apta a reconhecer – brilhou forte e cruzou a biblioteca, explodindo numa parede. No breve _flash_ de luz, Stela pôde ver Bright deitado no chão protegendo a cabeça enquanto uma maga segurava uma varinha na direção dele.

Stela correu na direção da maga, mas seu vulto em frente à luz chamou a atenção, e o vulto de cabelos ruivos correu em direção às estantes.

-Pare, aí tem...

Tarde demais, a garota sumiu numa dobra dimensional das estantes.

-Quem...

-Não pergunte, nunca a vi na Universidade, mas... Tenho um palpite. Vamos achar o Bibliotecário, preciso falar com ele.

-...


	7. Chapter 7

Parte 7

O grito veio de algum ponto da escuridão. A voz inconfundível exalava desespero e certa urgência. Bright e Stela correram. Em seu caminho, Covarde vinha correndo na direção contrária – mas afinal, ele era um covarde...

Foi só então que Bright parou e se perguntou "_Por que diabos eu estou correndo nessa direção?_". Afinal, era, claramente, a direção onde o risco se encontrava. Ele não era um segurança ou vigia, muito menos um mago, e quem quer que fosse, estava disposto a feri-los para conquistar seu objetivo. E ferimentos mágicos não são como ferimentos comuns. O Bibliotecário que o diga...

Mas Stela não parou. "_Ela é doida, ou muito emotiva..._" pensou. Mas ela não dava sinais de parar, a não ser quando diminuiu, virou-se e gritou:

-Você vai ficar parado aí a noite toda?

Bright queria mandar uma resposta, mas ela deu-lhe as costas e continuou a correr.

"_Deixe a suicida ir._" Diziam seus instintos. "_A vida é dela, o problema é dela. Você não tem que se meter com magos. É burrice! Volte pro quarto e se esconda até o dia raiar. Não, melhor, corra na mesma direção que Covarde. Ele sempre sabe para onde está indo, de qualquer forma. Onde quer que o gato vá, é mais seguro naquela direção!_" gritava sua mente.

Mas suas pernas não obedeciam. "_Vá para a frente ou fique parado, mas você não vai voltar!_" diziam elas. Por quê? Não tinha motivo para ir até o local da briga. Ele era amigo do Bibliotecário, mas ele _não era um herói._ Heróis saltam como loucos na direção do perigo, mais ou menos como Stela, só que melhor armados. Magos, ladrões, pessoas comuns e covardes profissionais – como ele – preferiam correr na direção oposta e rezar a algum deus para que aquilo funcionasse. Por que, então, tinha a vontade súbita de correr na direção da aventura, emoção e todo tipo de coisas perigosas das quais, provavelmente não sairia sem alguns membros faltando – ou com alguns membros ou tentáculos a mais, se a experiência dele com magia valesse de alguma coisa...

"_Droga!_" disse, e finalmente correu atrás de Stela, cujas costas já haviam sumido na escuridão.

Stela não esperava encontrar uma cena como aquela. O Bibliotecário no chão com um vulto encapuzado tentando esfaqueá-lo. O vulto era baixo e estava coberto com o capuz, mas sua mão estava descendo em direção ao pescoço do Bibliotecário, mesmo com o orangotango usando as duas poderosas mãos para segurar o adversário. Sem saber o que fazer, Stela olhou em todas as direções. Nas histórias que seu pai contava, sempre havia uma barra de ferro, uma espada ou adaga caídas no chão. Dessa vez não havia nada.

Claro, não sendo uma heroína propriamente dita, Stela não possuía a incrível habilidade que eles tinham que utilizar qualquer material, por maior ou mais pesado que seja, como arma. Além disso, ela não carregava espadas ou adagas escondidas em locais no mínimo duvidáveis de se encontrar qualquer coisa por motivos de saúde do portador, como os heróis geralmente faziam, o que dificultava a situação. Além disso, os vilões, Guardas, além de qualquer tipo de pessoa que _não_ lutasse honestamente, tinha inúmeros métodos para resolver uma situação complicada, mas Stela não tinha a malícia necessária, e a única coisa que pôde fazer foi gritar:

-Saia de cima dele seu criminoso imundo!

Claro que isso não ajudou em nada. Na verdade, o criminoso deveria ter experiência o bastante para saber que ela não faria nada...

...Ou estar bem acompanhado.

-Fique paradinha, moça. – Disse uma voz malandra atrás dela. Stela já fora assaltada por criminosos licenciados, mas de alguma forma sentiu um tipo diferente de ameaça naquela voz. Não era tão gentil. Era bem mais cruel. E a espada perto de sua garganta parecia realmente afiada.

-Quem são vocês, o que querem?

-Nada que você possa nos dar, então fique caladinha. Se bem que, pode ser que você tenha algo que eu... – Começou a voz, mudando para um tom lascivo. – Argh!

Bright tinha a malícia que Stela não tinha, e tinha parado, no caminho, para pegar um exemplar de "Feitiços para enviar/trazer criaturas para/de outras dimensões", - um volume de cinco mil páginas com capa dura e revestida e uma blindagem de aço por toda a borda que trancava o livro, que só podia ser aberto com o cadeado certo, que só podia ser adquirido na Biblioteca através de comprovante de término de curso – que poderia muito bem ser usado como arma – e de fato foi, num ataque assumidamente covarde por parte de Bright, que se esgueirou até atrás de seu oponente e o golpeou na nuca com a borda de aço do livro. Sem parar para se desculpar, Bright correu e chutou o vulto encapuzado na bica do estômago. Ele nem pareceu sentir, mas olhou para Bright com olhos profundos e enfurecidos.

-Você é o próximo, moleque! – Gritou a voz rouca de um velho.

Nesse momento, o bibliotecário chutou o velho numa área há muito não usada. O vulto prendeu a respiração com a dor e curvou-se à frente segurando a área danifica e soltando a faca. O Bibliotecário chutou-o para longe. Um orangotango não é um animal que alguém gostaria de irritar, e o Bibliotecário estava muito irritado, de forma que avançou com as unhas como garras na direção do oponente encapuzado. Os dois vultos negros se engalfinharam na escuridão e começaram a rolar pelo chão, na direção de uma das prateleiras.

-Volte aqui! – Gritou Stela.

O homem que a ameaçara estava correndo em direção às estantes. Stela segurava a espada e correu na direção do homem desesperadamente.

-Volte aqui você! – Gritou Bright, tentando alcançá-la antes que entrasse no labirinto de estantes.

Um grito ininteligível foi ouvido e um _flash_ de cor octarina voou e bateu numa estante próxima, causando uma luz que doía ao bater nos olhos, que fez Brigh parar. A voz pronunciara as palavras mágicas era de um velho e o vulto segurava um cajado mágico, o que provava que era um mago formado.

-Vamos embora, velho, o mago chegou! – Gritou o segundo vulto, que abaixara-se rapidamente permitindo ao feitiço passar a centímetros de sua cabeça – o que foi uma atitude sensata, considerando que parte da estante começou a ganhar escamas.

O mago aproximou-se andando num passo rápido, com o cajado apontando ora para um, ora para outro, varrendo todos os presentes na cena.

"_Eu sabia! É agora que todos nós somos transformados em insetos gigantes, sapos, vacas, ou qualquer coisa parecida! Eu sabia que não devia ter vindo!_" pensou Bright, e fechou os olhos para não ver o que iria acontecer.

Stela levantou os braços no que deveria ser um gesto universal de paz, se ela não estivesse com uma espada em uma das mãos. Os olhos do mago brilharam quando se arregalaram de pavor e ele começou, imediatamente, a proferir palavras mágicas enquanto balançava o cajado.

-... – Gritou o vulto que tinha se engalfinhado com o Bibliotecário no chão e agora voava pela Biblioteca. Mas ao invés de cair de queixo no chão, o vulto, numa demonstração heróica de habilidade, direcionou o vôo e caiu sobre o mago, deixando sua capa e capuz caírem e arrancando o cajado das mãos do mago, que, com o susto, caiu no chão embaixo do vulto, que puxou alguma coisa de dentro das roupas rasgadas do mago.

-_NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOO!_ – Gritou o mago, tentando segurar o livro, mas superado pela força hercúlea que fora capaz de rivalizar com a de orangotango.

-_PEGUEI!_ – Gritou o velho seminu, segurando o mago no chão com um pé e erguendo o livro em uma das mãos.

-Ótimo, agora vamos embora! – Gritou o outro vulto.

-_COHEN O BÁRBARO, O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI?_

A cena paralisou enquanto todos olhavam para a garota que dera o grito. Stela estava com a face vermelha de raiva.

-_EU DISSE QUE QUERIA VIVER SOZINHA! SERÁ QUE VOCÊ NÃO PODE RESPEITAR ESSE ÚNICO DESEJO MEU?_

Bright, de repente, achou melhor repensar suas noções de temores. Por algum motivo, uma versão verdadeiramente furiosa de Stela subiu acima de Dragões e Criaturas Das Dimensões Calabouço – mas ainda não acima de um Bibliotecário Verdadeiramente Furioso e uma espada mágica dentro da Biblioteca.

-Ei, eu conheço você de algum lugar! – Disse Cohen, a massa de músculos e pelancas, incapaz de se lembrar de onde conhecia a garota.

-Deixe os encontros amorosos para depois, _vamos!_ – Disse o outro vulto encapuzado, que tropeçou na própria capa enquanto corria para algum lugar que, Bright tinha certeza, não era a saída. O homem estava claramente perdido.

-Ei! A saída é para lá!

Bright não sabia por que estava indicando a saída. Talvez por que queria aqueles estranhos perigosos fora da sua Biblioteca o mais cedo possível.

Manhoso levantou-se, revelando seu rosto ao jogar a capa fora e, por algum motivo, acreditou no rapaz.

-Obrigado! – Disse, e voltou a correr.

Cohen tentou segui-lo, mas um vulto saltou por cima de Cohen e puxou o livro que o bárbaro segurava acima de sua cabeça. O Bibliotecário correu com o livro na direção das estantes.

-Droga! – gritou Cohen, e virou-se na direção do Bibliotecário. – Volte aqui, seu maldito Macac... – Eles nunca ouviram o final da sentença, pois Cohen atravessou a barreira de estantes e entrou num espaço diverso do deles.

-O livro! O livro! – Gritava Manhoso, enquanto, deixando que a cobiça falasse mais alto, corria em direção às estantes.

-_Meu_ Livro! – Disse o mago, que gritou uma ladainha incompreensível para Manhoso e Estela, mas que Bright reconheceu, dado seu extenso conhecimento de línguas mágicas, adquirido em anos de trabalho duro na Biblioteca, como "_Transforme-se em_ _um caranguejo"_ proferido em uma língua muito antiga e atualmente só falada pelos povos bárbaros que viviam no Mar de Areia.

Bright, numa reação instantânea, empurrou Manhoso. Não desejaria aquele destino para seu pior inimigo, e Manhoso estava bem próximo disso. Stela correu com a espada na mão gritando de raiva e frustração. O mago gritou de terror e ergueu o cajado, gritando uma palavra mágica aleatória. Um disparo de luz octarina atingiu a espada de Stela, que se transformou numa cobra. Stela soltou um grito e jogou a cobra para cima, ao mesmo tempo em que o mago, triunfante, preparava outro feitiço.

No segundo seguinte ocorreu algo completamente inesperado. Covarde saltou das sombras, a pelagem amarela ressaltando na escuridão, e cobriu o rosto do mago, agarrando-se atrás das orelhas dele enquanto miava desesperadamente e arranhava o que podia da pele frágil do velho.

Ao mesmo tempo, Manhoso caiu entre as estantes e Bright apavorou-se com o miado desesperado. Impulsionado pelo medo, Bright pegou o livro e jogou no mago. O "Feitiços para enviar/trazer criaturas para/de outras dimensões" bateu com força contra a barriga do mago, que dobrou sem ar, derrubando o gato no chão. Stela chutou a cobra para entre as estantes e correu na direção oposta, na direção do mago. Ela esbarrou no mago e caiu por cima dele.

-Desculpe!

Mas o mago não estava para brincadeiras e apenas empurrou a garota e correu para as estantes.

-O senhor esqueceu seu caj... – Uma luz octarina saiu do cajado que rejeitou o toque Stela e a empurrou na direção das estantes onde estava Manhoso. A luz atingiu Bright, que foi empurrado contra o mago e jogou este contra a estante errada, caindo, ambos entre as estantes.

O Bibliotecário tinha que admitir, o velho era durão. Cohen e o Bibliotecário ainda trocavam socos, mas agora era por puro orgulho. Cohen, matador de monstros, não ia perder para u orangotango. O Bibliotecário, um orangotango de cento e cinqüenta quilos não ia perder de um mero humano. Era tudo uma questão de princípios.

A fúria do Bibliotecário fora subjugada pelas dores e pelo cansaço, mas o corpo jamais domaria seu espírito animal, que o fazia lutar até a morte – na verdade esse era o pouco humano que restara em sua mente, um orangotango teria fugido há muito – ou até alguém desmaiar de cansaço.

No momento Cohen estava ganhando, mas isso, com certeza era só temporário. Cohen, diferente dos orangotangos, não tinha pernas tão fortes, flexíveis e maleáveis como as do Bibliotecário. Assim, foi jogado longe assim que este decidiu usá-las. O bárbaro bateu na parede e caiu sentado no chão. O Bibliotecário pôs-se de pé para o segundo _round_.

E foi quando eles ouviram o som mais aterrador que poderiam ter ouvido entre aquelas prateleiras. O som de rápidas, mas fortes pancadas no chão, deixava uma sensação de desgosto e agonia nas almas do Bibliotecário e do herói. Cohen não sabia o que era, nem precisava. Ele sabia que quando se estava em um calabouço – qualquer calabouço independente de quão civilizado ou organizado fosse o lugar – e nem sequer se poderia dizer isso da Biblioteca. Além disso, ele não gostava de aranhas, nem qualquer criatura com mais de quatro patas – não tinha medo, só não gostava – e a coisa parecia ter _muitas_ pernas.

O Bibliotecário não precisou pensar muito antes de decidir fugir da luta por um tempo e subir numa prateleira o mais alto que pôde. Cohen o imitou, e ambos estavam seguros em cima das prateleiras quando um imenso cardume de caranguejos de escadas deslizantes passou por eles, enchendo, com suas inúmeras patas o corredor inteiro. Os caranguejos tinham o tamanho de _poodles_, mas não eram nada bonitinhos. De fato, de todos os monstros que Cohen já tinha visto, eram os mais estranhos, de forma que, em homenagem aos princípios gramaticais de Quinby II, não tentaremos descrevê-los aqui, posto que jamais chegaríamos à descrição exata da bizarrice.

Cohen olhou para o orangotango, que retribuiu o olhar. Ambos se encararam como adversário prestes a entrar em conflito, e Cohen falou primeiro:

-Uma trégua?

-Oooook. – Disse o Bibliotecário, acenando com a cabeça em confirmação.

* * *

**Seguinte, esse foi o especial de Natal. Depois desse só tenho capítulo 8 e não tenho mais nenhum carregado nem sendo feito? por que? Estou chateado com vocês. Ando acompanhando quem entra e já várias pessoas leram, mas nenhuma mandou nem uma review pra mim. Então é o seguinte, vou postar o próximo capítulo na data prevista, mas se ninguém postar uma review, não tem especial de ano novo e os capítulos passam a ser bisemanais, fui claro? põ, galera, se estão gostando, postem, se não estão, POSTEM TAMBÉM, assim eu vou saber!**


	8. Chapter 8

Parte 8

Bright levantou-se e espanou a poeira das roupas. Bom, ao menos estavam num espaço normal de livros. A falta de livros mágicos tornava tudo mais seguro. A falta de magia costumava tornar as coisas mais seguras.

-Fique onde está! Não se mecha!

Bright virou-se para ver o mago, uma mão sobre a cabeça e outra apontada para ele com um dedo acusador estirado em sua direção.

-Parado, ou eu o enfeitiço!

Bright abriu a boca para argumentar, mas o mago começou a proferir uma ladainha sem sentido e palavras de várias cores surgiam no ar, uma atrás da outra. Quando a terceira palavra surgiu, sentindo que o feitiço estava para terminar e com o desespero tomando conta de seu corpo, Bright fez o que achou o mais sensato no momento.

Chutou o mago entre as pernas.

É importante lembrar que os magos, apesar de andarem de vestido e serem castos e a despeito da nova regra que permite a entrada de mulheres da Universidade Invisível, ainda são, em sua maioria, homens. Assim sendo, ainda que não sejam muito utilizadas, as partes mais sensíveis da fisionomia masculina ainda estão lá, e os longos mantos mágicos não são muito eficientes na proteção dessas áreas.

Assim, quando Bright sentiu a perna chocar-se contra duas bolas pequenas armazenadas entre as pernas do mago, este se curvou, imediatamente, à frente e deixou o capuz descobrir sua cabeça, mais preocupado em, tardiamente, proteger a área atingida enquanto lágrimas desciam por seu rosto, que se mostrava estupefato.

-Ah, droga, desculpe, senhor... Eu... Eu perdi o controle e... Por que estou me desculpando? Ah, mer... Professor Dedosdefogo?

Somente então Bright notou que, em sua pressa e medo, tinha chutado um importantíssimo professor da Universidade. Bernard Dedosdefogo estava mais que indignado, estava ultrajado. Traído por sua melhor aluna, teve seu livro mais precioso furtado, seu melhor aluno vaporizado pelo próprio professor, e, para completar seu dia, estava preso entre as estantes da Biblioteca chorando por suas partes chutadas. Teria, sem querer, ofendido algum deus?

Bright sentou e tentou ajudar o professor a recuperar o fôlego. Após alguns minutos de descanso o professor ficou encostado numa estante com as pernas abertas para ventilar a área.

-Então, garoto, o que está fazendo aqui?

-Eu trabalho aqui, professor Dedosdefogo. É parte do meu trabalho vigiar a Biblioteca durante a noite. Posso perguntar o que o _senhor_ está fazendo aqui a esta hora da noite?

-Bem eu... Estava procurando um livro! O que mais se faz numa Biblioteca?

-O mesmo livro que Manhoso e aquele velho com a força de um gorila estavam atrás?

-De certa forma... Sim.

-Você me surpreende, professor. Não achava que se metia com esse tipo de gente.

-Normalmente não, mas... Ah, escute, se eu lhe contar uma história, você promete manter segredo?

-Eu nunca contei a ninguém sobre os subornos do Bibliotecário (não que eu precisasse contar, claro) então não vejo por que não.

-Esse livro não é da Biblioteca. É um livro antigo, que acabou de ser recuperado das mãos de um povo bárbaro que achava que era um item sagrado de seu deus. Eu estava atrás desse livro há séculos décadas, literalmente falando, então... Você lembra do professor Thompson? Ótimo, então, aquele bastardo soube do livro há algum tempo...

Stela levantou devagar sentindo as costas doerem. Fora um impacto muito forte quando ela batera de costas no chão. Ela devia ter escutado quando Bright disse que era perigoso, mas, por algum motivo, Stela tinha uma súbita vontade de se meter em problemas sempre que descobria que era possível. "_Deve ter a ver com o sangue_".

O pensamento fez Stela acordar subitamente de seu torpor. "_Cohen, o Bárbaro! Oh, eu juro que vou matá-lo!_" pensou ela quando se lembrou de quem tinha causado sua súbita explosão de raiva. Então alcançou a espada... Não tinha nenhuma espada.

Ou tinha, mas estava com sua lâmina fina encostando em sua nuca através de seu cabelo. Stela estremeceu ao toque da lâmina fria, a despeito de sua vontade de ficar parada, ciente do risco de ter uma espada contra seu pescoço.

-Então... O que tenho aqui? – Perguntou Manhoso, segurando a espada com firmeza. – A princesinha da Biblioteca?

-P-P-Por... Favor... Senhor, eu... Eu sou só uma faxineira!

-Uma faxineira bem esperta, não é? O bastante para tentar impedir um bárbaro.

-Não senhor, ele estava agredindo o Bibliotecário, senhor! E eu não fiz nada, senhor!

-Claro, e imagino que você também não sabe como sair desta Biblioteca...

-Não senhor! – Disse Stela, subitamente feliz que o homem a compreendesse. – Eu sempre trabalhei sob fiscalização. Não conheço o caminho entre as estantes...

-Calada, vadia! Você vai me levar para fora daqui ou vai morrer na ponta da minha espada!

Stela estava desesperada. Não sabia o que fazer. Não tinha saída. Mesmo que tentasse mentir, logo seria descoberta, e não tinha nenhuma chance de conseguir sair da Biblioteca sozinha. Logo, fez a única coisa que podia fazer.

Chorou.

-O qu... Ei, espere aí, não precisa ficar assim, sabe... Eu não sou um cara tão ruim assim... Eu não quis dizer... Não precisa morrer, eu só vou... te machucar um pouco? Não, não está bom... Te bater, mas nem vai doer muito... Só uns tapinhas? Não... Olha, eu nem vou te bater, está bem? Vamos só conversar! Só isso! Olha, eu estou colocando a espada no chão, está bem? Viu? Sem problema.

-P-P-P-P-Promete? – Perguntou ela, ainda gemendo e com os olhos em torrentes de lágrimas.

-Claro!

A garota sentou-se e começou a enxugar o rosto no decote do vestido. Manhoso parou para se perguntar por que estava fazendo aquilo, mas uma espiada rápida dentro do decote da garota o fez entender racionalmente o que seus instintos mais básicos já compreendiam há tempos.

-Então... Err...

-Qual seu nome? – Perguntou a garota com um chamativo brilho no olhar.

-Manhoso... Eu...

-Que nome estranho... Por que está invadindo a nossa biblioteca durante a noite e armado senhor Manhoso?

Manhoso tentou argumentar, não responder, mas os olhos brilhantes da garota não o permitiam recusar.

-Por que eu sou um ladrão contratado e com muita raiva do contratante que me enganou e me deixou para morrer numa ilha deserta!

-Que horrível! Por quê ele fez isso?

-Para não ter que me pagar.

-Mas isso é muito desonesto! Mas o que esse contratante tem a ver com a Universidade Invisível?

Manhoso tomou ar. Teria uma longa história pela frente. Não queria contar, mas não conseguia não responder às perguntas, de forma que, por mais incriminadora que fosse sua história, seria melhor contá-la de uma vez:

Tudo começou quando esse mago, Dedosdefogo, ou algo parecido, me contratou para _recuperar_ um livro que ele descobrira entre tribos bárbaras em ilhas perto da borda em sentido anti-horário...

"Quando Thompson soube o que o livro fazia, roubou algumas de minhas pesquisas e terminou-as bem antes de mim. Quando descobri, roubei as informações obtidas por ele através de um dos meus alunos especialmente treinados por anos a fio no Oceano de Areia, um Hidrófobo, se você me entende, e me preparei para _recuperar_ o livro imediatamente, antes que alguém mais o fizesse. No dia seguinte descobri que Thompson tinha pegue um navio e um "incêndio misterioso" tinha queimado todos os navios da cidade durante a noite – sem contar em metade da própria cidade. Assim, organizei uma viagem com meus alunos Hidrófobos utilizando meios... Incomuns."

-A coisa ficou séria, vocês, magos, são sempre os últimos a recorrer à magia!

-Exceto quando estamos disputando entre nós. Nós tendemos a ser muito... Competitivos.

-Ah... Continue.

-Bem, nós fomos bem específicos na magia. Eu não tinha bem todas as informações de Thompson, ou seja, ele tinha meios melhores para encontrar o livro que estávamos procurando, então... Eu o segui. Acontece que Thompson tinha contratado um ladrão para recuperar o livro... Então, por segurança, antes de partirmos, eu contratei um guarda-costas... Um Herói...

"Então esse mago, Thompson, me contratou. Nós tocamos fogo em quase todos os navios do porto esperando que eles queimassem os outros, e partimos imediatamente. Após meses de viagem chegamos ao local. O mago gastou muito ouro para convencer o capitão a continuar a busca, eu admito. Mas o trabalho ainda era meu. Tudo bem, não saiu exatamente como eu esperava, mas eu consegui. E quando voltei para o navio... Bem, eu fui passado para trás, isso sim. Fui entregue aos canibais da ilha, que iam me sacrificar. Fui salvo por pouco. Um Herói, contratado para recuperar o mesmo livro que eu. Pena que ele chegou tarde demais para isso."

Stela fez um muxoxo. Estórias envolvendo livros mágicos e ladrões eram animadas, diferentes, divertidas. Heróis eram tão... Comuns...

-Então nós nos juntamos para escapar da ilha...

"O herói foi na frente, enquanto eu e meus pupilos organizávamos o ritual mágico apropriado para nossa locomoção. Não me pergunte como ele chegou lá, eu não sei. Os heróis têm seus próprios métodos, eu suponho."

-Eu posso imaginar... – Disse Bright.

-É, bem, o fato é que ele chegou lá, segundo minha bola de cristal, mas não a tempo. E eu decidi interceptar meu... Oponente. Roubei o livro enquanto ele dormia e incendiei o navio no meio do oceano.

-Sujo.

-Necessário, eu diria. O fato é que professor Thompson não irá voltar à Universidade.

-Eu gostava dele. Cuidava bem dos livros.

-Eu não o odiava, na verdade... Então quando cheguei dei entrada no inventário da herança dos bens dele, para avisar a família. Só depois eu viria descobrir... Que o maldito guardou o livro dentro da própria Biblioteca!

-Ei, espere, você não tinha roubado o livro?

-Bem, outro livro. Sabe, esse livro não é bem como os outros, para Lê-lo com segurança...

"Demorou, mas nós finalmente chegamos aqui. Sabe, a pior parte não foi esperar, nem apanhar, foi apanhar sem motivo. Eu to cansado de apanhar de gente que me pega no flagra. Não me entenda errado, eu sou bom no que faço, só que... Bom, não se pode acertar sempre, não é? E eu faço muitas tentativas, então a chance de errar é maior... De qualquer forma... O problema era quando eu _não_ estava roubando. Quando eu ia acordar o velho e ele me enchia de pancada por não _lembrar quem eu era_. Por falar nisso, você pareceu reconhecê-lo..."

-Bem, não é estranho que ele esteja com problemas de memória afinal...

-Afinal...

-Afinal, ele deve ter por volta de... Cento e quatorze anos...

Manhoso ficou estático. Cento e quatorze anos. _Cento e quatorze anos_? Poucas pessoas saudáveis vivendo vidas seguras – melhor dizendo, nenhuma pessoa saudável e vivendo uma vida segura – que ele conhecesse chegara a tal idade. Como um _bárbaro_ conseguira viver tanto? Especialmente um bárbaro ainda na ativa, levantando lajes de concreto e duelando com homens de dois metros de altura! Era uma... Era uma ano... Uma anoma... _Não era natural_! Nenhum homem deveria viver tanto tempo assim!

Stela percebeu o olhar estarrecido de Manhoso e respondeu com calma e devagar:

-É estranho, eu sei, mas acredite, é mais ou menos isso. Nunca entendi como ele viveu tanto. Acho que tem a ver com ele ainda estar na ativa. De alguma forma, isso o mantém saudável, embora não seja muito seguro...

-Como você sabe disso?

-Bem eu...

A garota fez uma cara de tristeza. Manhoso sentiu que ela não queria contar, mas isso ele não aceitaria. Tinha contado muito até agora, era justo que ela lhe dissesse alguma coisa.

-Ele é meu pai.

* * *

**ULTIMO CAPÍTULO ANTES DE PARAR. Quero ver Reviews ou vou transformar os capítulos em quinzenais eim? Não to brincando. Ainda não fiz o nono capítulo.**

**Espero que pelomenos essa revelação bombástica (??) ajude a trazer uma review. É sério galera, podem criticar, não vou reclamar, e podem elogiar também, se quiserem. Falem bem ou mal de mm, mas falem de mim, por favor. Isso me ajuda a prender a escrever melhor. Ok, então quinzenais até receber Reviews. See'ya...**


End file.
